Rini’s wish comes true
by Aeris22
Summary: This story is all about Rini and Alan. Sorry about grammar mistakes. Please don’t leave any bad reviews
1. Default Chapter

Rini's wish comes true 

A Rini Fic 

By Aeris22 

This is my 4th fic. Sorry. But I'm using Cloud Strife from FFVII as Alan. So it's kinda Sailor Moon/FinalFantasyVII. But don't worry. 

OH. And if your wondering about Rini. Before she turned 13, she was called Sailor MiniMoon. But after she turned 13, she is called Sailor Neo Moon. If you want some photos just ask. I got connections. Enjoy. 

Once in Crystal Tokyo. There was a beautiful princess. Her name was Rini. Her mother's name was Serena. Her father's name was Darien. Rini was very beautiful and very attractive. Her hair was pink. Her eyes were red. She was very kind ,giving and generous. Her mother and father loved her very much. Today was Rini's 18th birthday. She felt she needed a boyfriend. So Rini went to find her sole mate. Rini didn't see anyone she liked. All of a sudden, at the corner of her eye. She saw the boy of her dreams. His name was Alan. Alan's hair was a dark shade of yellow and, it was up in spikes. His eyes were ice blue. He was also 18. Rini was attracted to him. So She walked up to him.

Rini: Hi. My name is Rini. What's your name.

Alan: Hey their. Names Alan. Would you like to listen to my flute? 

Rini: Yes I would like to listen. 

After 5 minutes of playing.

Rini: You played beautifully.

Alan: I'm Fallen in love. Would you please be my girlfriend?

Rini: Yes I'll be your girlfriend. Since we're in love. Would you like to meet my parents Alan.

Alan: Sure why not. 

Alan said, not knowing what awaits him. 


	2. Rini’s wish comes true Chapter 2

Rini's wish comes true 

Chapter 2 

When they got home. 

Rini: Mom, Dad. I like you to meet Alan. 

Rini's mom: Well hi Alan. How long have you two know each other.

Alan: 5 minutes miss uh. 

Rini's mom: My name is Serena and, her dad's name is Darien. 

Darien: Well hi there Alan. Nice to meet. I'm glad my daughter finally found a descent man.

Rini: Oh Alan. I forgot to tell you. I'm the princess. 

Alan: Really Rini. 

Rini: Yes Alan. I'm really the princess. 

Rini: Mom, dad. I'm 7 months pregnant.

Alan and her father fainted. Serena asked her a question. 

Serena: Why didn't you tell us sooner? 

Rini: I was afraid you would hurt me. 

Serena: Honey we would never hurt you. But your father's not going to like this. 

Rini: I know that mom. 

Rini said nervously. 

2 hours later. When Darien and Alan woke up, Alan asked Rini a question. 

Alan: Rini, will you marry me and, let me help with the child.

Rini: Yes Alan yes! 

Rini answered with a big smile on her face. 

The wedding was held 1 week later. It was a simple, but peaceful wedding. After the wedding, they moved into their new home. Alan asked her something. 

Alan: Rini, are you happy? 

Rini: Of course I'm happy Alan. Well now what do we do? 

Alan: Maybe we should get the gear for the baby. 

Rini: We don't have to. I got the stuff ahead of time. 

Alan: That's why I love you. He said with love. 

1 month later. Her parents threw a baby shower. Rini was enjoying herself . She went inside to grab a bite to eat. All of a sudden, she got a sharp pain in her abdomen. She tried to ignore it. But there was to much pain to ignore. 

Rini: Amy! Help! I'm in pain and, its getting worse! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! 

Amy's worst fear had come true. 

Amy: Rini's in labor! Serena call the hospital! Darien pack Rini's suitcase! Lita get the car ready! Ray, Mini call everybody and tell them to meet us at the hospital! 

Rini: Amy please hurry!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! 

Rini asked in pain. 


	3. Rini’s wish comes true Chapter 3

Rini's wish comes true 

Chapter 3 

Rini: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! 

Alan? 

Alan: Yes Rini. 

Rini: Why didn't we use drugs.

Alan: Amy said a couple more pushes and you're done. 

Rini: Alright Alan.

20 minutes later. 

Amy: It's out. Rini you only had one right? 

Rini: Yes why? 

Amy: Because you have twins. A girl and a boy. And their surprisingly heathy. 

Serena: Me and you're father are proud of you Rini. 

Lita: Congrats Rini. 

Ray: They're so cute. 

Mina: Congrats Alan.

Luna: You're grandparents now. 

Artemis: We're happy for you Rini.

Alan: So what are their names Rini? 

Rini: Her name is Serenity, like me and my mom. Her nick name is Little Rini. And his name is Yamato, but for short,Matt. 

Alan: Those are nice names Rini.

Serena: Rini, I have something for the children. For Little Rini a dress, a pair of shoes, and the ability to change to Sailor Magic Moon. For little Matt, an outfit, a pair of shoes and, a rose to change to Little Tuxedo Mask.

Rini: Mother, the children are glowing. 

Voice: I'm proud of you both. 

Rini: Who said that? 

Serena: Hello mom. 

Queen Serenity: I have gifts for the children too. For Little Rini a crystal.

Little Rini absorbed the crystal. 

Serena: That will grow into The Silver Imperiuim crystal? 

Queen Serenity: No it doesn't. When it grows, it will become The Pink Imperiuim crystal. And for little Yamato, a rose whip. But he can't use it until, he's 13. 

Rini: Thank you grandma. 

Queen Serenity: Your welcome Rini. I must leave now. Good bye everyone. 

Everyone: Good bye Queen Serenity.

Alan: I love you Rini. 

Rini: And I love you too Alan. 

The End 


End file.
